The Golden Arrow
by auroracat
Summary: **Chapter 5 posted!** The confrontation between Hermione and Draco. The moment everyone has been waiting for. What will happen?
1. Problems in Potions

The Golden Arrow  
  
A Draco and Hermione romance story.  
  
Rated: PG - 13  
  
Summary: It is 6th year at Hogwarts, and Hermione has fallen for Draco. But Draco is not who he seems. Things start to get interesting after a problem in potions class.... ( not about a love potion, either). There may be a prequel to explain how they got together, but for now, it just about a bit after.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Problems in Potions  
  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
It had been half of a year since they had fallen in love. Nobody knew about it. It was a secret relationship. She had confessed all of her feelings to him in a gush, and he had accepted her. He had let her into his life, and had let her become his. She loved every minute of it. Draco was a nice guy inside. He was like a porcupine. Hard to touch without getting hurt, but once inside, all sweetness.   
  
Today in Potions class they were making what was called a Wroighty potion. This potion was an old one, that Professor Snape said was extremely experimental. All he knew about it was that it was supposed to be used on beings of extreme power. It was fatal to them. But Professor Snape extremely doubted this. He decided to try to make the potion instead.  
  
Sitting next to Harry and Ron, her two best friends, she hoped what would happen when Snape called out partners. She was close with them, but not as close as she was with Draco.  
  
"Parkinson.....Longbottom; Potter.....ah, what the hell...Weasley, and, hmm....Granger with Mr. Malfoy." Called out Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione let out a groan of disgust. It was all pretend though. Draco snickered in the front row, but his snickers were also pretend. They were secretly very happy to be put together.  
  
"Stuck with Malfoy...eww...I pity you, 'Mione," said Ron. He looked quite happy to be working with Harry. What, was Professor Snape being nice for a change putting those two together? "Yeah, what do you want written on your headstone? I can see it now 'R.I.P. If you can.'"  
  
"Honestly, Ron. It is only one project..."started Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, you're slacking. Get down here!" yelled Draco.  
  
"All right, all right..." she replied.  
  
She trudged, with great drama, down to where Draco was sitting. Once they were sure that everyone was busy with their potions and Snape on the other side of the room, Draco whispered to her, "You know, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get here sooner. I might have come up there and carried you down."  
  
"Oh, would you have?" whispered Hermione back. "And what would everybody say about that?"  
  
"That I'm madly in love with you, and you don't mind one bit, and they'd all be whispering about how they never knew," he whispered rapidly.  
  
"Pansy would have a fit," giggled Hermione.  
  
"MR. MALFOY! MISS GRANGER! STOP TALKING AND GET TO WORK!" roared Snape. Everyone in the room immediately turned their way. They gave each other stern looks like they had been arguing about the potion, and went back to work.  
  
When the potion was finished, it turned a dark green in color. Everybody's did the same. Except for Neville's. His had blown up in his face.  
  
"All right, everybody. Everyone drink some potion and then describe the effects in your notebooks. This lab will be collected tomorrow at the beginning of class. The potion won't be harmful, if you've done it correctly," added Professor Snape glancing at Neville.  
  
"Okay, I'll drink first. Wroighty potion, here goes nothing." She downed the potion quickly, but then didn't know what to say when she saw that Draco's face had gone white. "Well, what are you waiting for. I don't feel a thing. Drink your's, Draco." She said.  
  
"I don't want to. I can't explain. I just can't drink that," said Draco.  
  
"Oh, I know it smells horrible, but it won't kill you...." Muttered Hermione.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" said Snape, rounding the corner of the room and coming to them. "Your potion seems to be in proper condition. "Drink yours."  
  
"I don't....I can't sir." Said Draco.  
  
"What do you mean....can't?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"I just won't, sir. I have my own reasons," said Draco. By this time, all of the class was fixed on Draco.  
  
"MR. MALFOY! If you do not drink this potion, here now, you will fail this assignment, and will have a detention with Filch on Friday night. Now drink it now!" exclaimed Professor Snape.  
  
"No." said Draco.  
  
"Was that a 'No, I won't drink the potion,' or a 'No, I won't have a detention with Mr. Filch'?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"I'd rather the detention, sir. I won't drink it, sir." Said Draco.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. Detention with Filch on Friday and a failed mark on this lab. May everybody notice this, this is what you get if you refuse to do proper work in these classes. Mr. Malfoy has provided an example for you," said Professor Snape.  
  
As they trudged back to their seats, she whispered in Draco's ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
  
Pansy's POV:  
  
"I can't believe he disobeyed Snape like that. I would never have thought. I might love the guy, but I want to find out about this. Crabbe, Goyle, how about you say we keep some of the potion and find a way for him to take it. There has to be a reason that he didn't. We'll simply find out why." Said Pansy.  
  
"Alright, Pansy. You have a point. And it's not like Draco did anything nice to us, recently. I wonder what's gotten into him. Maybe if he takes the potion, he'll tell us...."  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
It was suppertime in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting with her back to him at the Gryffindor tower. She was right behind him, at the other table. He, likewise was right behind her. They were close, as close as they could get to pass notes.  
  
What Draco didn't notice as he stared off into the room, was that Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, had just emptied some of the Wroighty potion into his water. It became diluted and turned clear, like the water, but it would do the trick.  
  
He turned back to his plate picked up his glass of water, drank it down, and started eating his dinner. In about two minutes, though, he didn't feel so good.  
  
"Draco, is something wrong?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel too well..." he stammered.  
  
Things started to get blurry before his eyes. What was happening to him. Before he knew it, he had fallen backward off of the bench and onto the ground.  
  
"DRACO! Oh my god!" yelled Pansy.  
  
"Get help!" yelled Hermione who had just turned around after hearing him crash. She had gotten up out of her seat and had pulled him back up.  
  
"Something..............In ... my.. food..........?" Stammered Draco. Dumbledore was rushing to his side. But he didn't see Dumbledore's or Hermione's faces any more. He had blacked out.  
  
  
What do you think? If I get reviews, I'll write more. I promise.  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fic.  
  
Doesn't everyone just love Hermione and Draco stories? 


	2. Voices in the Infirmary

The Golden Arrow  
  
Chapter 2: Voices in the Infirmary  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
(Where we left off…..)  
  
"Somebody get help! Somebody! Get! Help!" I screamed. Harry and Ron who were sitting next to me gave me weird looks at the way I was acting over Draco, who had gone unconscious. "Oh! Professor Dumbledore! He fainted. He's unconscious. Will he – I mean – do you know…uhhh…what's wrong with him?" I asked.  
  
"He needs to go to the infirmary right away, Miss Granger," replied Dumbledore. Professor Snape had just walked into the hall for supper. "Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy has just collapsed. Please bring him to the infirmary. I'll go with you."  
  
Snape picked up Malfoy and followed Dumbledore to the infirmary. Hermione and Pansy both followed the two professors, and they in turn were followed by Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Oh my, oh my! What's all this? What's all this?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Poppy, there was a bit of an accident in the hall. Mr. Malfoy here seems to have collapsed. Please find out what is wrong, and if you do, inform me right away," said Dumbledore in a very calm tone.  
  
Turning around, Dumbledore found himself facing the six students who had been following them. "Well, what's all this? Why don't you all go and finish your dinner, and stop worrying about Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger? Do you hear me?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
But I didn't hear him. I was staring patiently at where Professor Snape had just lain Draco. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, there was nothing wrong with him during our last class. All he did was refuse to drink one of the potions. I little weird if you ask me, and now he has just collapsed. I don't understand."  
  
But then, Pansy spoke up. "I'm only saying this because it might make Draco in there feel better, or help you to help him. We…uhhh…..that is, sir….Crabbe, Goyle, and I…sir, we put some of the Wroighty potion into his drink. We didn't think it would harm him. We just thought we wanted to know what was wrong. I mean…..we didn't mean to…"  
  
"You bitch!!!! I can't believe you did that to my Draco!!!" I screamed at her. I didn't care to notice the shocked looks on both Harry and Ron's faces who had said nothing the entire time.  
  
"Your Draco. He's MY Draco," yelled Pansy back.  
  
"That's enough! I will here no more of this," said Dumbledore. "Hermione, you were working with Mr. Malfoy on the potion, were you not. You were partners, weren't you? I need you to answer some questions in my office. In the meanwhile, Miss Parkinson, I need you to go back to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. No chatting with the other Slytherins. I'll be with you shortly."  
  
Just then, Madame Pomfrey, who had overheard the entire conversation, came up. "That potion. Something very harmful to his system, by the way he is reacting. Don't know what is wrong, but I am going to let him rest, there, behind the curtain for a little while while I do some reading on this Wroighty Potion before I continue. I could use Professor Snape's assistance on that, Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes, of course. Begin right away," replied Dumbledore. They all proceeded to leave the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Oh, my poor Cupesy-pie! I'll come help. You just wait, I'm on my way!" came a very high-pitched feminine voice.  
  
  
  
Well, want more. Review for more, and I'll write it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, unless they are characters that I make up. I love J.K. Rowling's books, and I hope that she does great in future writings as well! 


	3. The Unexplainable Recovery

The Golden Arrow  
  
Chapter 3: The Unexplainable Recovery  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
(where we left off…)  
  
I remember not too much of what happened. I remember falling over, and Hermione she was there, and now here I am, having woken up in the infirmary. What happened? Voices outside…Pansy….Crabbe….Goyle….they put the Wroighty potion into my food? No wonder I am in the infirmary. It's a wonder I'm still alive. I guess it got diluted by the food. Lucky me.  
  
I look around. There are curtains all around me. It is quiet. No one is here. Good. Time to think. Time to rest. Time to…  
  
"Oh, my poor little Cupesy-pie! Don't worry, I'm here to help you, sweetie. Mommy will make things all better," came a high-pitched feminine voice.  
  
"Mom? Is that you? Please, go away. I'm fine…" I stammered.  
  
"Oh, by the love of Zeus, you're not fine. You almost died on me there, and who would be able to replace you, with your job. I brought you some nectar, here drink some. It will make you better quicker," said my mother.  
  
"Mom, really, a speedy recovery after passing out. I don't think they would be able to understand…" I started to say, before my mother began pouring the nectar down my throat.  
  
"Now drink up, Cupesy-pie, and feel better. I should say it should take about ten minutes for you to feel better. I have to go, things to do, people to adore me, you know…" and with that she vanished in a beam of light.  
  
Oh man, what will I do now. A speedy recovery, I don't know how they will understand. I hear jostling in the room, the curtains open, and…  
  
"Oh, good lord! You're awake, and you look alright! How did you recover so soon. An hour ago you were passed out on the bed, and now you are sitting upright and staring at me. Well, take the day off, rest, and return to your room, Mr. Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey. "I'll tell Dumbledore that you look just fine."  
  
"Ummm, alright…" I stammered.  
  
I returned to the Slytherin common room, went to my bed, and started to rest. I had a long job ahead of me in a few days. 


	4. The Unexplainable Truth

The Golden Arrow  
  
Chapter 4: The Unexplainable Truth  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
(where we left off…)  
  
It was midnight. Two days after the "incident." Nobody could explain what had happened to me. Dumbledore didn't understand how I got better. I acted as though I didn't know what had happened and that I didn't care because now it was in the past.  
  
But I secretly did care. I cared very much.  
  
That voice, that person in the room with me. That was my mother. She had risked a lot to come to Hogwarts. To stop whatever business she was doing and appear to me. Just because she was the goddess of love made her even more fond of me Me, her only son. Me, her only heir to her throne. Me. The god of love. Cupid himself.  
  
Of course I had been alive for millennia. I got bored up there in Olympus. Just shooting random arrows at people who didn't care one bit about anyone else and then comes the arrow of love and BOOM – "Oh, they love so very much, now."  
  
Of course that was all my doing. I've been doing it since the beginning of time. I am an immortal. But I got bored with just shooting random people and making them fall in love.  
  
So I decided I would make myself look like a teenager again, (last time I did that it was the 60s) and go to Hogwarts. Me, not be able to handle mortal magic. Yeah, right. I was a God you know.  
  
And then I meet that Harry Potter. Of course, I secretly thought he was a really cool kid, and that I had seen his parents fall in love (I had made them fall in love), but I couldn't express that to him. So he went in Gryffindor. And I was put in Slytherin. I guess posing as a mortal wizard was a bit deceitful, and the hat must have seen that.  
  
When my mom, Aphrodite, found out what I had done, she had been furious. But then she said that she probably would have done the same thing and agreed to let me continue as long as I kept my job at least once every two weeks. She works with that job a little since I'm out. And oh, yeah, work on that all summer long.  
  
Things were great! I acted my part and learned a lot of magic. I had to act like a bastard, because I was in Slytherin. But I feel as my life is falling apart, once again. Life is getting boring again. I will complete Hogwarts and then, who knows what. Pansy follows me around, but I don't like her. Those two goons Crabbe and Goyle whom I was testing to see if they would ever change, didn't. I want to be with Harry and Ron and their group so much secretly. If only I couldn't keep secrets from them. Like who I really am. And Hermione. Ahhh, Hermione. I never thought I'd fall in love with a witch. But she is the princess witch of my dreams. And she came to my rescue. She caught my fall.  
  
And why did I fall? Not for Hermione. For those goons who stuck that stupid potion into my food. Thank – god it was diluted. I could have died. It was meant for the most powerful beings. And what was I? A God. The reluctance was there.  
  
I'm glad she's around though. She has hardly left my side, and I think Harry and Ron are starting to suspect something.  
  
I am in the astronomy tower right now. Leaning out the window. Not supposed to be up here, but who cares. If anything ever happens I am a god.  
  
Here, tonight, Saturday night, it is my assigned job to do. Look under this mortal bed, and pull out the invisible trunk. Change out of my robes and don my "loin cloth" look. Get out the golden arrows, let the wings grow out of my back. Jump out of the window and get back to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. Excuse – I went to see my dad.  
  
Jump out the window and do your job, "Cupesy-pie." I wish she'd stop calling me that.  
  
All right, ready to go. Just jump out the window and…  
  
"Draco?" asked Hermione. She was standing right behind me. 


	5. Facing Love Itself

The Golden Arrow  
  
Chapter 5: Facing Love Itself  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
(where we left off...)  
  
"Draco?" I asked. I swear I saw some of the white-gold hair on this being before me. It did look human. And whatever, how could I go wrong. I didn't remember Draco having wings before, or ever wearing anything like that, but, hey, maybe he did. Maybe there was something he wasn't telling me.  
  
The being at the window didn't turn around. Instead it mumbled, "Go away, mortal girl. I am not the one you seek."  
  
"Ummm, okay....I guess I'll leave...nice to meet you." I muttered. I turned and faced the door. Might as well go...  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Well, there she goes. She's going. She's at the door. But what if she ever finds out again. Then I would have lied to her now. How will she ever be able to trust me. I don't know what to do. If she couldn't trust me, she'd leave me, for someone else. I don't know if I can take it. I've watched people break-up throughout centuries, and believe me, I don't really think it is pleasant.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" I call out to her.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Hermione, wait!" the being calls out to me. I turn around. It IS Draco. He's turned around fully now. Why would he have lied to me? Why is he like this? "Draco...." I start. His eyes are upon the floor. "Draco, what's going on? Won't you tell me?" I finally get out.  
  
He pauses for a moment. He seems to be thinking. "I don't know what to say, Hermione. Things can't ever be the same. How do I know what you are thinking now, seeing me here. I understand if this is it. If you want to leave. I don't want you to leave, but if you..."  
  
"Draco, I'm not going anywhere," I say. This causes him to look up at me. There are tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't want to have you to deal with this. I wanted you to never have to know about it. It may be too hard for you to bear," I say.  
  
"Draco, I love you. I can bear anything for you. I will bear anything you would have me understand, if you would let me. I can take it, really, I can." I say. What is it he is trying to tell me? There is a lot of pain on his face.  
  
"Hermione, I do love you, I really do, but there is something I have to tell you. It is only a hint to explain all of what you see, but you will understand soon, if you choose to do so," he says. What is he trying to tell me?  
  
"Draco, I want to know. I love you, please tell me." I say.  
  
He pauses and sighs. It seems he takes a very deep breath. He seems to have some trouble in saying what he has to say. I walk over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He gives me a small smile, but it doesn't last. He turns his head so his eyes are completely on mine. And then he whispers, "Hermione.......I'm a god."  
  
A god? That's impossible. That's silly. That can't be. I break out giggling. This is what he wanted to tell me. "Oh Hermione, I just grew wings, because I have to jump out of the astronomy tower window to do some god-like things, but by the way, I'm a god!" I think.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not kidding. This is serious," says Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. But I swear you just told me you were a god, and, and, well that is just impossible. Gods don't exist. Maybe in ancient times..."  
  
"But I am a god, Hermione. You didn't hear me wrong," he says.  
  
He's serious. Okay, then how come he is here? Is he like a new god, or is he an ancient god, and immortal, has lived forever? So many questions. "Draco, I can deal with this. This won't change our relationship at all. But you still have many questions to answer."  
  
"And I am willing to answer them. But right now my love, I have a job to do," he says and pulls my hand from his shoulder. He looks at it, and lightly kisses it. "I promise you, when I return, we shall talk."  
  
"Yes, we must." I say. He turns around and leans out of the wide window. Before I know it he is up on the ledge. I only now notice the bow and arrows he has strapped to his back. He turns to face me, now smiling softly, and jumps out of the window.  
  
At first I am afraid for him, he has just jumped out of the window! But as I look out I see him not lying on the ground from a fall, but soaring through the sky. Soon, Draco. You will tell me soon. I will understand. 


End file.
